smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Smash Up All Stars
The Smash Up All Stars were the single faction in the All Stars Event Kit. They are now available in The Bigger Geekier Box (along with the Geeks). This faction had no official flavor text when it first came out, because the All Stars Event Kit had no rulebook. However, the following flavor text can be found in The Bigger Geekier Box rulebook: This faction is entirely composed of cards from previous sets. This faction specializes in cycling through your deck and retrieving cards from your deck and discard pile. Other factions from the All Stars Event Kit: ''(none). ''Other factions from The Bigger Geekier Box: ''Geeks. '''Cards' The Smash Up All Stars have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is unusually high at 32 or an average of 3.2 per minion compared to the usual 30 and 3. Every card in this deck is unique. Among their actions, there are: * 0 play-on-minion actions, * 1 play-on-base action: Full Moon, * 9 standard actions (3 that affect one or more minions, in bold): Begin the Summoning, Favor of Dionysus, Friendship Power, Ghostly Arrival, It’s Astounding, Non-Infinite Loop, Prepare for Battle, Seeing Stars, Square Deal, * 2 actions that directly increase a minion's power: Favor of Dionysus, Full Moon. Minions 1x King Rex - power 7 - (no ability) FAQ 1x Granny - power 4 - Talent: Look at the top card of your deck. Place it on the top or bottom of your deck. FAQ 1x G.E.L.F. - power 4 - Talent: Search your deck for a non-G.E.L.F. minion of power 4 or less. Shuffle this minion into your deck and play that minion here as an extra minion. FAQ 1x Imperial Dragon - power 3 - Ongoing: After another player plays or moves a minion here, draw a card. FAQ 1x Lab Assistant - power 3 - Place a +1 power counter on another one of your minions. FAQ 1x Puck - power 3 - Play an extra action OR draw a card. FAQ 1x Ensign - power 2 - Ongoing: When an opponent plays a card that directly affects one of your other minions here, you may have it affect this minion instead. FAQ 1x Fan - power 2 - Special: On your turn, you may discard this card from your hand to draw a card. FAQ 1x Servitor of Cthulhu - power 2 - Talent: Destroy this minion and place an action card from your discard pile on top of your deck. FAQ 1x Sprout - power 2 - Ongoing: Destroy this card at the start of your turn. You may search your deck for a minion of power 3 or less, and play it here as an extra minion. Shuffle your deck. FAQ Actions 1x Begin the Summoning - Place a minion from your discard pile on top of your deck. You may play an extra action this turn. FAQ 1x Favor of Dionysus - One of your minions gains +1 power until the end of the turn. Play an extra action. You may place this card on top of your deck instead of the discard pile. FAQ 1x Friendship Power - Move one of your minions to a base where you have a minion. You may place this action into your hand instead of the discard pile. FAQ 1x Full Moon - Play on a base. Ongoing: Each of your minions here has +1 power. FAQ 1x Ghostly Arrival - You may play an extra minion and/or an extra action. FAQ 1x It’s Astounding - Play an action from your discard pile as an extra action. FAQ 1x Non-Infinite Loop - Choose an action in your hand. Play it as an extra action, then you may put it back into your hand instead of the discard pile. FAQ 1x Prepare for Battle - Reveal the top two cards of your deck. Place one into your hand and the other on the bottom of your deck. FAQ 1x Seeing Stars - Destroy a minion of power 3 or less. FAQ 1x Square Deal - Draw cards until at least one player has fewer cards in their hand than you. FAQ Bases * Locker Room * Stadium Mechanics The Smash Up All Stars have 20 different cards, but overall the cards focus on drawing cards from your deck, getting cards back from your discard pile and extra card plays. Drawing card allows them to get to your best cards faster, while getting back cards from your discard pile allows you to replay them again after they leave play. External Strategy Guides * The Smash Up Faction Series: #8, All-Stars * KOTH #27: King Rex 2.0 * Action Awareness #26: Favor of Dionysus 2.0 FAQ Questions on King Rex Please refer to the FAQ about King Rex. ---- Questions on Granny Please refer to the FAQ about Granny. ---- Questions on G.E.L.F. Please refer to the FAQ about G.E.L.F.. ---- Questions on Imperial Dragon Please refer to the FAQ about Imperial Dragon. ---- Questions on Lab Assistant Please refer to the FAQ about Lab Assistant. ---- Questions on Puck Please refer to the FAQ about Puck. ---- Questions on Ensign Please refer to the FAQ about Ensign. ---- Questions on Fan Please refer to the FAQ about Fan. ---- Questions on Servitor of Cthulhu Please refer to the FAQ about Servitor of Cthulhu. ---- Questions on Sprout Please refer to the FAQ about Sprout. ---- Questions on Begin the Summoning Please refer to the FAQ about Begin the Summoning. ---- Questions on Favor of Dionysus Please refer to the FAQ about Favor of Dionysus. ---- Questions on Friendship Power Please refer to the FAQ about Friendship Power. ---- Questions on Full Moon Please refer to the FAQ about Full Moon. ---- Questions on Ghostly Arrival Please refer to the FAQ about Ghostly Arrival. ---- Questions on It’s Astounding Please refer to the FAQ about It’s Astounding. ---- Questions on Non-Infinite Loop Please refer to the FAQ about Non-Infinite Loop. ---- Questions on Prepare for Battle Please refer to the FAQ about Prepare for Battle. ---- Questions on Seeing Stars Please refer to the FAQ about Seeing Stars. ---- Questions on Square Deal Please refer to the FAQ about Square Deal. Trivia * The artist is Alberto Tavira, who also designed the art of many other factions. * Their divider (updated in The Bigger Geekier Box) features King Rex. * The font used for the Smash Up All Star cards is LithosPro-Black. * This faction is entirely composed of cards from previous sets (with the notable exception of Smash Up: Munchkin), with one minion and one action per set: ** King Rex and Seeing Stars are from the Core Set. ** Sprout and Ghostly Arrival are from Awesome Level 9000. ** Servitor of Cthulhu and Begin the Summoning are from The Obligatory Cthulhu Set. ** G.E.L.F and It's Astounding are from Science Fiction Double Feature. ** Fan and Non-Infinite Loop are from The Big Geeky Box. ** Lab Assistant and Full Moon are from Monster Smash. ** Puck and Friendship Power are from Pretty Pretty Smash Up. ** Favor of Dionysus and Imperial Dragon are from It’s Your Fault!. ** Ensign and Prepare for Battle are from Cease and Desist. ** Granny and Square Deal are from What Were We Thinking?. * The Monster is present on Lab Assistant's card. * Jumper is present in It’s Astounding. * A Werewolf is present in Full Moon. * A Werewolf, King Rex, Pirate King, G.E.L.F., Puck and Servitor of Cthulhu are surrounding Paul Peterson in Non-Infinite Loop. * Rainbow and Pinkie are present in Friendship Power. * A Ghost is present in Ghostly Arrival. * Sir Squeezes, a Snuggly Bear and a Lovey Bear are present in Square Deal. * A Ghost, Pirate King, Space Knight, G.E.L.F., Seeing Stars Ninja and Sprout are present in Prepare for Battle. * The following numbers can be seen: ** 01: King Rex ** 05: Sprout ** 11: Seeing Stars Ninja ** 12: Sir Squeezes ** 13: Servitor of Cthulhu ** 14: Ensign ** 15: Ghost ** 18: Jumper ** 22: Puck ** 27: G.E.L.F. ** 42: Teenage Wolf(?) ** 73: The Monster ** 77: Space Knights, possibly a reference to the fact that Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope was released in 1977 ** 99: Granny In other languages = References = Category:Factions